The lion roars again
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: Harry Potter always was special, but never did he think that the voices he heard in his head were actually incarnations from a previous life. The Glens will protect their descendant as he accepts his new destiny as the one and only Leo Baskerville. Wizard bashing, with Evil Dumbledore. Will Leo be used by the world he never was a part of, or will Elliot kick their asses?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:New plunny that just hit my head now and I've gotta write it up. Another PH/HP crossover...it will be updated frequently, don't worry now. -From the time he was born, Harry Potter knew he was different, or the 'boy,' or freak as they called him. His relatives use him as a slave and he will one day be used as a sacrificial soldier in a barbaric world. However, the 'things' he sees and hears in his mind will not allow that to pass, as the boy is indeed the savior, but the savior for an entirely different purpose altogether...for he is...the next heir of Glen Baskerville...**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

From the time that all things were born, there is a 'Will' that exists, watching over all the worlds that have come to be and will come to exist; it records every one of the 'chapters' of these worlds and watches them meet their end without emotion. But one day, the 'Will' came to life as the result of a Child of Misfortune named one Lacie Baskerville, when she brought 'her' a gift; a companion, a rabbit doll that would eventually become the destructive chain known as the B-rabbit, Oz.

However, the crazed man, Jack Vessalius, was prevented from using his chain to destroy the world due to the work of one Oswald Baskerville, the current Glen. Jack murdered Oswald by using Oz to dismember him, much to the chain's dismay and heartbreak over having taken a life. However, one hundred years have passed in 'that' world and Glen Baskerville's successor has not yet been found by the desperate Baskervilles. For they need him and he needs them; they are his family and will forever protect him and the order of the Abyss.

However, the soul of Glen Baskerville had been somehow distorted from its original path. Instead of landing in this world, it landed in the soul of another boy, one who would eventually find his way to the world where his destiny is waiting for him...and the world where he would be truly happy.

* * *

-Godric's Hollow-

Lily Evans Potter watched her young child, Harry Potter, as he happily played with his toys. The boy acted like any ordinary toddler would; however she and the other wizards couldn't help but notice the odd things about her child that made him unlike the other wizards, and unlike the boy Dumbledore described as the 'prophesied' child.

For one, the little boy seemed unusually drawn to animals and they to him. They would always protect him from anything. Once little Harry had almost stepped on a snake, but much to Lily's surprise, the snake stopped hissing when it laid eyes on Harry and instead curled up submissively, as though looking at a 'master' of some sort. The animals seemed drawn to the boy, and he to them. Frequently, they'd have to lure these animals away from their child.

Second, the baby was always gabbing away to himself, even when there was no one in the room with him. It was strange.

"...Pwetty whites...see pwetty girl...snow hair...pwetty eyes...lonely, snow girl is lonely, wants fwends...Abyss..." He muttered, saying things she didn't understand.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Mummy? Snow girl want friends...she's lonely and needs friends."

"Is this an imaginary friend of yours?"

"No...Crow told me he want me to befriend her..." The boy started gabbing away about his imaginary friends while Lily just listened in bewilderment.

Unfortunately for Harry, he was soon to be an orphan.

Dumbledore stared in triumph at the scene before him. Finally, Harry could begin his destiny as the righteous savior to the 'world' of fools who served him without question. He would no longer need the love of his parents. Love was such a foolish thing, it would make the boy smart and arrogant. He needed a humble, stupid, naive boy who would believe anything he was told.

He needed to be molded into the perfect 'hero', or sacrificial lamb in Dumbledore's eyes. It was a necessary thing; Voldemort must be stopped and it was a war. However, he had some special tools in handy. He had already decided that when the boy was eleven, he would meet some 'unlikely' friends who would show him the way of the Light. The boy must never meet the 'dark' people, not if he was going to be the tool of Dumbledore.

He smirked broadly as he placed the young child on Privet Drive's doorstep. This would be the _perfect place _for young Harry. He would not be raised with kindness and devotion, but rather with hatred, the perfect tool that made him as devoid of self-esteem as possible. In other words, he would be an abused wretch seeking a place where he belonged.

As the child lay there asleep, voices spoke in his mind, haunting his dreams, surrounding him protectively.

'**Poor child. That man is of evil indeed. We must not let the child be tainted by his evil. He must indeed save the world, but not in this way. He needs people that will love him. Unfortunately, there is not much we can do for him right now, as we are being held down right now...' **The voice of a man with dark hair spoke up, staring at the boy below him, stroking his black hair lightly.

'_**You don't know what'll happen, kuh kuh. I'm sure the Will of the Abyss will be thrilled to see him. She is my daughter, after all...we have to look after her. I won't let him suffer...' **_A white-haired man chuckled before reaching out to touch the child. The dark-haired man slapped his hand away.

'**I will protect the child. He is, after all, my descendant.' **

Petunia screamed as she found the young baby on her doorstep, with a bright red scar on his forehead. He had spiky black hair that stuck up, and whenever he opened his eyes, she screamed again, because they were purple and had gold flecks inside them.

"...Mummy?" He said.

Petunia, being the prejudiced type she was, smacked him in the face and read the note in disbelief. "Stupid freaks...what are they thinking, sticking one of their kind here? Vernon will make his life hell...maybe we can make him normal..."

She had no love for the boy...he was one of those freaks...after all, what ordinary person possessed purple eyes? He was cursed.

* * *

-Seven years later-

The boy drifted in the golden lights, seeing the 'voices' telling him everything would be all right. He loved them all dearly; the one named 'Os-' was very kind and comforted him when he was crying after being hurt by his relatives...the one, named 'Levi' was humorous and helped him out when he was afraid.

"Freak, wake up!" Petunia cried, slamming the door open and pulling the young boy out.

"...Aunt...Os says not to hurt me like that...or else Raven will hurt you..."

In his mind's eye, he could see the crow, Raven, beckoning out for his master, but Raven would not pay attention to the young boy. He was not yet ready to accept a chain.

"...Stop talking to yourself, boy!" She screamed, throwing him and then he went to go make breakfast for the family. Angrily, he wondered why he had to go through these things.

'**You must not let them treat you like this, boy. You are my descendant...let the powers of the Abyss teach them a lesson for mistreating you...' **

_How do I do that? Every time I beckon for the birds, they all ignore me..._

**'They are currently contracted...to others...however, Raven is free...I shall help you...' **

Oswald stared at the boy before him...though he was still young, he still had his ties to his previous chain, Jabberwock. He would have to contact the 'distortion' and ask for her help, as much as he disliked her.

The Will of the Abyss sat up suddenly upon hearing a voice she never thought she would hear again entering her mind...

'**Niece, I require your assistance. Bring Jabberwock to me. I must save my descendant. He is being abused and the 'chains' cannot help him right now. He must survive. Send Jabberwock here and make him destroy these heretics who dare harm a child of the Baskervilles...'**

The Will's fists tightened. "Why should I do anything for you? You always loved Alice over me!"

'**Do as I command and have Jabberwock use his 'Black Wings' to condemn these people to the Abyss, then you may do with them as you like...but spare the child...of those hypocrites...'**

Alyss sighed then as she called out to Jabberwock. The giant black dragon chain appeared before her, staring at her in intense dislike.

"Go, Jabberwock. Your master has been reincarnated, but he has not yet 'awoken' to his duties. Go save him and your master will protect you once more."

Jabberwock's eyes lit up upon hearing the name 'Master.' It was the one he'd failed to protect; he must go save him. It was his duty. Anger filled the chain's being, anger at those who dared to hurt his master.

The chain flew off to complete his duty.

Vernon Dursley had had enough. The child was talking back to them...and he smacked the boy, enjoying his screams of pain.

"...Time for you to die..." Vernon said, advancing on him with a knife, only to stop as the boy stood back up, a serious look on his face.

'**You will stop hurting this child at once, scum. Return to the Abyss where your kind belongs. Jabberwock...destroy them...' **Oswald spoke.

Jabberwock appeared before the horrified eyes of the Dursleys, as he blew their house apart with one sweep of his mighty breath of fire. Jabberwock concentrated his energy and then a blue circle appeared beneath Vernon and Petunia, as chains ensnared the two.

"What the hell is all this?" They cried.

Oswald smirked. '**Goodbye...you shall meet your end at the hands of the chains...your kind will not be reborn into this world...'**

He turned his gaze on the shaking child. '**You shall be spared. And now I will go. Tell no one of this event.' **

Jabberwock bowed before his master and then used his 'black wings' to send his master down to the Abyss and thus to his proper world.

* * *

Dumbledore was shocked as he stared at the smoldering remains of Privet Drive. Only the Dursleys' house had itself been affected by the sudden 'sinkhole' as the Muggles put it, and only Dudley Dursley was found alive. Harry was missing. There was a huge hole in the ground and nothing remained of the Dursleys' house or of his blood wards.

Dumbledore's plan was in shambles.

* * *

-Sablier-

The boy wandered, alone and confused. The voices kept on telling him he would be safe, but his adopted parents were dead. That was, until a mysterious man arrived.

"How would you like to have a home, young man? I can put you in a good home; the home of the White Angel."

Reluctantly, the boy went with the man.

"Do you have a name?"

The boy shook his head. "Freak." He said briefly.

The man sighed. Orphans got such a bad deal. "No...how about _Leo? _How will that do for a mighty lion like you?"

The boy thought over the name. It sounded just right to his ears. "Thank you...sir..." _Leo Baskerville _said, not Harry Potter anymore...but rather the heir to the Baskerville dynasty...his destiny began here, at Fianna's orphanage.

Leo smiled as he continued reading through the Holy Knight series...the story was so amazing, especially the stories of Edwin and Edgar, his loyal knight...he just had to know what happened next...only to blink as the door flew open and someone came barging in.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I'm _reading_..." Leo replied in annoyance. Didn't this idiot have any manners?

"You should listen to me, I'm Elliot Nightray, the son of the Nightray dukedom!"

"So?"

The boy's blue eyes were wide in shock, as though no one had ever dared to backtalk him before.

"To be honest, you piss me off."

"You can't talk to me like that!" The boy cried as he started a vicious tussle with Leo before being dragged away by two older boys with blond hair.

"Leggo of me, Claude, Ernest...I wanna kick his ass..."

"What a buffoon..." Leo mumbled as he stuck his nose back in his books. "Humans are truly irritating..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Well, time for chapter two to this story. So Harry Potter was never Harry Potter to begin with, but Leo Baskerville. So, as to whether or not he'll ever return to that universe...well, he'll certainly be a surprise as he is now, huh? This is my third PH/HP crossover (the first being Cursed Green Eyes, which is being continuously updated)

* * *

Chapter 2 The odd dreams

"Leo."

The voice repeated itself over and over like an insane mantra. On and on it repeated, incessantly droning in his head, making him feel as though he were half-insane.

"Leo..."

The voice seemed irritated, but what did it want? Couldn't it see he was enjoying a nice, peaceful, quiet evening reading a good volume of Holy Knight? Surely soon it would go away and allow him to enjoy his reading once again...

"Leo, dammit, get your head out of that book for a moment and pay attention!"

Elliot's voice snapped Leo back to reality, unfortunately. For Leo had been reading a most enlightening section on some of the side characters, particularly ones that had not been focused on before. Yes, this series was most entertaining; it was too bad Elliot had to interrupt it with one of his little tirades.

"Leo, are you even paying attention at all?" Elliot demanded, his blue orbs piercing into Leo's purple orbs for a few moments.

"...Elliot, I was reading a good chapter and you have to go and run your mouth-"

"Dammit, Leo, now's not the time to be reading books!"

"_Any _time is perfect for books, Elliot," Was Leo's simple retort back, which just frustrated the poor Nightray heir.

"Leo, you could at least _try _to pay attention to me when I talk to you." Elliot said in annoyance.

"Well, you were bothering me when I was reading. I thought it was only fitting that I annoy you in return." Leo retorted, which caused Elliot's face to turn beet red in rage.

"Dammit, you annoying servant! Can't you just follow my orders and be a good servant? Hans never causes Vanessa this much grief!"

"Only because he's a servile lackey," Leo pointed out, before pushing his glasses further up his nose, "But the idea of being a servile lapdog to someone else displeases me immensely. For example, take the character in this book, who is about to throw away his life for a society that doesn't care about him and only their own lives. Would you say he's a fool for doing this?"

"Definitely a fool. If people don't care about you, why should you care about them?" Elliot cried, nearly punching the book Leo was holding. "Just like that dumb Vessalius boy, self-sacrifice is stupid! There's nothing noble about it, nothing noble at all!"

Leo laughed. "You're right, Elliot. Of course you are."


End file.
